As technology grows and more information is stored electronically, it is necessary to protect the stored information. Security applications have been developed in order to verify the identity of a user. These security applications prevent a user from accessing a user account or electronic device without first providing certain user credentials. If a user cannot enter the required credentials then the user is denied access to the application or device being protected. The security application itself, however may not be secured. If a user attempts to remove the security application and is successful, the user can then access locally and possible remotely stored information.